A Frozen Wasteland
by kittypaws17
Summary: After being struck in the heart by Elsa, Anna returns to Arendalle to get a true love's kiss from Hans. WARNINGS: Sex, Incest, Rape, Language, BDSM, Polygamy, Violence, Major character death
1. Chapter 1

Kristoff urged Sven faster as they road to Arendalle's huge palace gates. Kristoff jumped off Sven with Anna in his arms toward the parting doors. A crowd of palace servants gathered with concerned faces.

"Please, make sure she is safe!" Kristoff pleaded as the gates shut and the servants enveloped Anna.

"I know I should have went with her, Sven", he told Sven who gave him a worried look.

The servants escorted Anna to the study where Hans and a group of advisors stood huddled together.

"Anna! What happened to you?"

Anna fell into Kristoff, "You need to kiss me! Please Hans."

The advisors and servants were dismissed by Hans.

"Do not disturb us. I must speak with my fiance privately." Hans turned back to Anna and asked her what happened to her. Anna explained how Elsa froze her heart and only an act of true love could break the curse.

Hans exclaimed, "A true love's kiss!" He laid her down on the couch and pulled her face towards his.

"Oh Anna, if only someone loved you." He stepped back and shut the curtains. He locked the studies door and pocketed the key.

He ripped off her cloak and grabbing his sword, cut it into 4 long pieces.

"What.. what are you doing?" the young princess asked with frightened eyes.

Hans pulled off his gloves, balled them up and shoved them in the redhead's small mouth.

"I am just taking what is rightfully mine, slut."

He threw her down on the floor and Anna tried screaming but the sound was muffled. She pushed herself half up but Hans flipped her onto her stomach and pressed his boot against her head, pinning her down. She was trapped.

Hans sliced through Anna's dress with one clean cut.

"As the proper heir, Elsa was preferable of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her." He tied her wrists together tightly and pulled off his belt.

"But you! You're so desperate. It was easy to convince you that I was 'the one'. I thought I would have to wait until our wedding night, but with Elsa gone, I could take you now.

As Hans was pulling off his coat, Anna tried crawling away.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going, whore?" Anna felt a sharp pain in her ribs as he kicked her down. He picked her up and threw her over the arm of the couch.

She sobbed and tried kicking him.

Hans drew back his belt and began whipping her ass. Anna's sobs grew louder as her ass became red and welted.

"You're being a very good slut. I might even let you cum." Hans chuckled as he pulled down his pants. He positioned Anna so her ass was higher up and he spit on her pussy. He shoved two fingers in and slowly started fucking her.

Despite her efforts to contain herself she moaned and felt herself become wet for the first time.

"So my little fucktoy does want to be used, does she?" Hans grinned and shoved a finger in Anna's ass and began finger fucking her pussy with two fingers and her ass with one finger.

Anna's moans got louder and Hans laughed.

"Do you want to cum, slut?"

Anna moaned and bucked her hips onto his fingers.

Hans stopped finger fucking her and shoved his cock into her soaking virgin pussy. Anna screamed and felt hot tears stream down her face.

He pushed another 3 inches into Anna. She let out a long cry of pain as Hans pushed in further, breaking her hymen. He pulled out and pushed in on more time before his balls were against her mound. Anna screamed as he began fucking her relentlessly. Grunts were let out from his mouth as he took her maidenhood. He smacked her ass and let out a loud groan as he emptied his cum into her.

Hans pulled out of Anna and forced her on her knees. He removed his gloves from her mouth and forced his cock in her mouth to clean it off.

Anna cried as she licked off his salty cum.

"Thank you slut. Next time I expect more enthusiasm from you. You're lucky to receive a princes seed. Maybe you'll even bere me a son soon!", he grinned and pulled up his pants.

Grabbing his jacket, he pulled out the key and opened the door.

He turned to one of the guards down the hallway and asked him to send in servants to clean up.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa shifted in her deep unconsciousness. Her head rolled and her eyelids fluttered as a bright light shown down.

"Shut the curtain", the subdued queen commanded to no one.

Elsa gasped as she opened her heavy eyes. She got off the uncomfortable wooden bench she had been resting on and tried running to the window.

She was held back by metal chains, encasing her hands. Elsa was confused and weary.

"_When the fuck did this happen?", _she screamed at the silence.

She examined her prison. In the cell were her favorite childhood books and toys.

"_I don't understand", _she thought.

Elsa looked up and saw there was a message on the ceiling.

"_Our dearest daughter and future queen of Arendalle,_

_If you are reading this, your powers have grown too strong._

_We know that you have tried your hardest to control them, _

_but we fear for the kingdom's safety._

_We will love you forever Elsa. _

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad"_

Elsa fell to the floor and sobbed.

She looked out at the frozen wasteland she had made out of Arendalle. She turned quickly as the heavy metal door opened.

Prince Hans entered the cell with a glowing lantern with a mischievous look on his face.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I couldn't just let the guards kill you. You have a perfectly good body that could be of use." Hans grinned wickedly as he stepped towards her.

"No, no! Please, you can't do this! What about Anna? Don't you love her? We need to find her. Please! After I know she if safe, you can have me. Anyway you want. Just please, I have to know she is safe." Elsa sobbed.

She knew that Anna had been abandoned by her for the second time in her life.

Elsa tugged on her chains again, but to her disappointment they remained perfectly intact.

"Come, come. There's no need to attempt to escape. As for Anna, she is dead. Before she died she made me promise to rule the kingdom in your place. And for you, well. You will be allowed to live, but only here in this cell. And you must abide by my commands. And commands given by my men. You will only be kept alive for entertainment. And you must call me master. Do you understand, whore?", Hans smirked as he watched Elsa sob.

It made his cock hard hearing her cry.

Filled with lust, he pushed Elsa down to her knees and unzipped his pants.

Hans shoved his dick down the girl's throat and began fucking her face. He grabbed her braid as a handle and thrusted in and out forcing himself further and further.

Elsa gagged and tried pulling away but Hans had an iron strong grip on her skull.

He laughed wickedly. "None of that little one. Control your gag reflex and watch your teeth. The faster I cum, the faster this is over."

Elsa sat patiently on her knees while Hans fucked her throat. She opened her mouth wide for him and tried to not gag.

"Use your tongue, slut", he said with a grunt.

Elsa swirled her tongue around his cock as he fucked her throat. With groans Hans began cumming down the queen's throat and plugged her nose and forced her jaw shut. She had no choice but to swallow.

Hans pet her hair and forced her chin up to look at him.

"Tell your master thank you for letting him use you."

Elsa sat quietly and glared up at Hans.

"You're a fucking monster and you'll never be king." she spat at him

Hans smacked Elsa across her face.

"Do as your told and bow before your king! Do it, you dirty whore."

Elsa bowed before him. "Thank you for using me, master."

It was then that she swore she would kill Hans.

She smiled darkly as he pulled up his pants and strut out the heavy cell door.

"I will be strong for you, Anna", she whispered to herself. "No more tears will be shed over that asshole."

Elsa began planning her revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Craaaaacck**_

The sound of pickaxes breaking ice echoed throughout the valley.

Only one ice harvester and his reindeer were not working.

Kristoff sat on a fallen tree and sighed.

Sven nudged Kristoff's arm.

"I know, I know. I need to stop thinking about her", he told Sven.

Sven laid his head on Kristoff's shoulder

"She's different from anyone I've ever met. Her laugh, the blonde streak in her hair, the adorable freckles that cover her face." He smiled as he recalled every feature he could remember about Anna.

Sven rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Hey, don't give me that. Reindeers are still better than people", Kristoff grabbed a carrot out of his bag and handed it to him. Sven ate up the carrot greedily and nudged his hand for more.

Kristoff pulled back his hand and grabbed his bag.

"That was the last one. Looks like we will have to head back to town to get some more supplies", he began walking down to Arendelle


End file.
